


There She Goes

by ournewgirlfriend



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Adorable, Arguing, Banter, Cute Ending, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Ship It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ournewgirlfriend/pseuds/ournewgirlfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cinderella didn't go out finding a price, she went out to have fun."</p>
<p>Sho lost her.<br/>He wants her back.<br/>But whoever said it was that easy?</p>
<p>KyokoxSho, a bit of KyokoxRen.<br/>Rated T for mild abusive language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (1)

 

_"Desperate times call for desperate measures."_

 

* * *

\-- _**SHO P.O.V.**_ \--

 

They are  _not_ about to kiss.  _No_. I must be hallucinating. 

Kyoko  _wouldn't_. 

I bet she doesn't even  _like_ him. Exactly.

It's him who is leaning in awkwardly anyway. 

She wouldn't let him ... Right?

She doesn't have a choice, though.. 

What if they do?

No. 

I am not letting that happen.

 

But, who am I to stop him? He's her senpai-costar-whatever!

I'm her childhood friend, though. He can never compete with _that_.

 

 

Exactly; which means I have full rights to make that kiss-, or whatever it is, stop. And I will.

 

 

"Oh! Kyoko! What a surprise finding you here," I smiled causing them to jerk away from each other. "Never thought I'd end up working with you after that PV."  
The fact that I almost caught them kissing- or whatever, made Tsuruga Ren's face go red.

How very uncool. Blushing like that just for plain, boring, Kyoko.  
Well, she wasn't _that_ boring anymore.  
But that's beside the point. 

 

"Shouta- _Sho_ , I'm surprised as well," she narrowed her eyes. _Damnit!_ She almost said my real name out loud! So uncool! 

 

"What may you be doing here, Fuwa-kun? **"** whatshisname-- Tsuruga Ren asked me, "I was not informed you'd be a part of this drama as well."  
Why is he so bothered? Why is he here at all? Shouldn't he be doing bigger, more important things than just preying on his innocent co-actor? Creeper. I'm surprised Kyoko hasn't reported him to the police yet.  
  
He's not even cool.

 

"Last minute changes, they couldn't let this talent," I pointed towards my chest, "go waste, could they _Kyoko_?" 

I purposely stressed on her name. _Ha!_ You aren't even on first name basis yet. _Beat that, Tsuruga Ren!_ He gave me a sour look as I said her name, to which I smiled smugly.

 

"They probably needed a cheap last minute actor, and who's better than you for such a job? What are you playing anyway?" she pressed on.

 

"What role I'm playing? Funny you brought that up," I smirked bad at that, _oh she had no idea._ "I'm playing Kuuga, or to be more specific, your love interest, Kyoko." 

 

The look on her face was to die for.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. (ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko watches her mother on the TV.  
> Sho leaves everything he's doing and goes to look for Kyoko.

_Kyoko._ That seemed to be the one and only thought in Sho's mind for the past ten minutes he'd been spending searching for her. He couldn't find her no matter where he looked.  
And hewas worried. Worried that she might leave town, and he wouldn't be able to get her back this time. Worried that she might get used, worried about her.

It wasn't like he didn't know about her mother; he just didn't expect her to be this _shallow_. 

"Kyoko!" Sho shouted, relieved to see her, yet worried even more. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he went near the girl sobbing quietly.

"Go away Sho. I don't have time for your shit," she was being harsh, as she normally was nowadays, but there was something more to it, worse than ever.

"I'm not going anywhere. What have you.. My god, what have you _done_ to yourself? Where were you all day? Have you even _eaten?!?_ " he scolded her, without even realizing it. 

No response.

"Kyoko, speak . . ." he begged and stepped towards her, but she walked afar.  
"Stop running away! How much longer are you gonna give in to this? Stop it. . Just, stop, _please_ ," he, too, was on the verge of crying. For some reason, he felt the pain she was appearing to be in.

She looked dead in the eyes. At that moment, he was ready to give up anything he had, just to give life to her eyes again.  
Even if it meant her hating him even more.

So he did what he does best- he kissed her.

No response.

"Speak, will you!?" he was furious now, "you can't just pretend that everything is okay! You have to let someone in, you have to speak up!"  
"Don't you want to _feel_?" he asked her, meaningfully. "You can't shut everything out, Kyoko! Every human deserves to feel."

"No! I don't want to feel anything! I'm tired of feeling things. I'm tired of this bullshit, Sho. You don't understand, because you're part of the reason I _am_ like this!" she sounded broken, defeated almost.

"That," he paused and cleared his throat, "is because you're looking out for the wrong things Kyoko, listen to me. . .I was young and naive, all I was looking for at that moment was to impress Shoko. I didn't mean a word, Kyoko.." he tried again.

"I don't want to listen to you! I'm tired of everything, why can't I ever be at peace? Why is it one problem on top of the other?" she said and kneeled on the ground, unable to support herself anymore.

It was good. It was a good thing that she was finally letting herself out, and not hiding everything she had been storing.

"Kyoko.. I just can't let you fall apart, you need to stand up, face it! There's so much more to this world. Show me that fire!" he said and kneeled down, giving her company.

"Why not, Sho? Why can't you see me fall apart, who are you to care? I've been 'facing it' since the day my mother got too busy for me. What am I supposed to do? I don't understand it, tell me, how can she be so _low?_ " she asked him, but it didn't seem like a question.

"I want to be the one to take you away, from all this.. wasted pain," he tried to explain, he was doing her best for some reason and right now the only important thing in his life was the girl in front of him. "But I can't save you from yourself."

"Myself. Of course I'm the problem, right? No one is blaming that, that woman who destroyed me. . ." 

"No one's blaming you, Kyoko! You're drowning in your past. Take it back, I still believe you can. . Don't you want to _feel_?" he repeated the line; it seemed to perfectly fit the situation.  
"Don't you want to live your life? I can't go on pretending, so give me something real, Kyoko," he stood up and offered his hand to her, to follow. 

"What harm could this possibly bring.." she sighed, looked to his right - never meeting his eye. Because she knew, if she looked, she'd fall for him all over again.  
And that, out of all things, was not needed in her life right now.

He held onto her hand and they left the rooftop, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Disappear" by Evanescence.


End file.
